Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist
by SunnyPenName
Summary: Sequel to "The New Girl Hypothesis". Sheldon and Belle's relationship is starting to blossom, and this story goes through a typical year for the gang.
1. The Science of Romantic Sheldon

**A/N: Readers, here is the sequel I promised. The chapters alternate point of view… Well, anyways, I worked super hard on it, so read it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 1- The Science of Romantic Sheldon

"Observe him in his natural habitat… He can work quietly without any disturbance around those he is comfortable with. But when we bring in someone unfamiliar, he tends to freak out. Check it out. Howard, open the door." Raj whispered to Leonard. Raj was demonstrating his findings about Sheldon to Leonard.

When Howard opened the door, there stood the pizza delivery girl. Sheldon hopped out of his spot, dabbed his hands with hand sanitizer, and Lysol-ed the doorway before thrusting $10 to the poor girl, grabbing the pizza, and slamming the door.

"Score!" Howard yelped. "Raj, you were right!"

"I do not appreciate your betting on my personal habits. If Belle and Penny knew you were conducting this sort of mockery, they would, quote, 'have your necks.'" Sheldon sputtered.

_They can't deny that. Hah. Once again, the infamous Dr. Cooper has trapped his comrades in a catch 22. Any comment they make after mine can most likely be used against them._

"Sheldon, calm down. We're just playing around." Howard slyly added.

Just before Sheldon could say anything else, Belle and Penny burst through the door.

"We heard ya'll got pizza. Can we have some?" Belle asked.

"Sure. We welcome your presence. Howard, I suggest you move, as you are sitting in Belle's spot." Howard shot to the other end of the couch to avoid Sheldon's wrath, while Belle plopped herself down next to her neurotic boyfriend. Sheldon continued to glare harshly at Wolowitz.

"Shel, calm down. I'm sure whatever he did is excusable." Belle comforted.

"Thank you, Belle." Sheldon took deep breaths and popped in the latest Star Trek movie while everyone settled down on the couch.

* * *

About half and hour into the movie, when Spock and Uhura start getting intimate, Howard paused the movie and spoke.

"I never realized it, but you two are just like them," Wolowitz pointed at Belle and Sheldon, and the TV screen. "Uhura is fluent in many languages, and Spock has no emotion. They are in love."

Raj whispered into Howard's ear, and Howard replied, "I know. I'm always right."

Sheldon was not amused. "I do appreciate your relating myself to Spock, but Uhura is constantly rude to Kirk, and Belle is nowhere near harmful."

"Sheldon, it's the thought that counts. Thanks, Howard, that's so sweet of you." Belle cooed.

Howard, satisfied, pressed play.

* * *

Sheldon woke up extra early on February 13th.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Leonard."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Leonard."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Leonard."

Leonard flung open the door. "WHAT?"

"I am aware that today is near to a specific date reserved especially for one's lover. I have never been in a quote, 'relationship', previously, so I would inquire you as to how to make said date, quote, 'romantic'."

"Sheldon, It's so early. I don't know. Get her some flowers or chocolate. Or an Argon Laser. I have no idea what she likes."

Leonard slammed the door in Sheldon's face.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Howard."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Howard."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Howard."

Howard cracked open the door to his room. "Why did my mom let you in?"

"Oh, she didn't. I had to climb in through the back window." Sheldon replied, easily.

"What do you need?" Howard clearly wanted to get rid of Sheldon.

"Tomorrow is an important day for persons in relationships, and I was sure you would know what to do, as you have seduced many women in the past."

"Just get Belle a gift card to Olive Garden. All my previous 'girlfriends' love that sort of stuff."

"But Belle isn't Jewish! Why would she like Olive Garden?"

Sheldon, once again, had the door slammed in his face.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Raj."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Raj."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Raj."

"What, Sheldon?" Raj yelped as he opened the door.

"Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I was wanting to ask you what I should do for Belle."

"Why did you come to me? You know I can't talk to women. I've never been in a relationship."

Raj shut the door, and stormed off back to bed.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

"Yes, Moonpie?" Sheldon was so frustrated, he didn't even retort to Penny's abusive use of his MeeMaw's nickname for him.

"Help. I have no idea what to do for Belle for Valentine's Day." Penny opened the door even wider, and sat Sheldon down on her couch as she explained him exactly what Belle likes and dislikes.

_I will make this Belle's best Valentine's Day ever._ Sheldon thought happily.


	2. The Highly Anticipated Day of Affection

**A/N: Here's Chapter Two!! Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I love ya'll!!**

* * *

Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 2- The Highly Anticipated Day of Affection

Sheldon had worked long and hard all day on Saturday night on his gift to Belle. Penny had said that home made was always better. So Sheldon made a gift. He wrapped it carefully, and pranced out into the living room.

"Good morning, Leonard. Are you ready to watch Dr. Who?"

"But Sheldon, it's Valentines Day!" Leonard said.

"But Leonard, its Saturday, and almost 6:30! My cereal is beginning to get soggy!" In the end, Sheldon won, so Penny and Belle didn't come over until Dr. Who was done.

* * *

"Here, Penny!" Leonard proudly presented his gift.

"Aww, thanks, sweetie." She cooed.

_Hah. Gift card. _Sheldon thought, _I win the best gift competition._

Sheldon placed the large, rectangular box in front of Belle.

"Open it." He commanded.

Belle gasped as she lifted the lid. Sheldon's gift was a work of art. In great detail, many equations and 'string theory doodling' were clearly printed, in black ink, across a canvass in Sheldon's hand. In the very center, in red ink, he had written the famous line from the classic movie The Notebook, "_If you're a bird, then I'm a bird."_

"Oh, Shel, it's perfect!" Belle yelped as she wrapped her arms around Sheldon and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Even Penny appeared just a little jealous.

* * *

Sheldon helped Belle hang his work of art above her bed in Penny's apartment.

"There. It looks perfect!" She exclaimed. The two grinned delightedly at one another for a moment before Sheldon broke the happy silence.

"That's not all, though. I am aware that it is a common custom for one to take one's lover out on a dinner date. I believe we have yet to complete that task." He grinned down at her. "Where should we go?"

"How about Big Boy? You like their burgers." Belle suggested.

"Yes, please."

Sheldon and Belle walked out of the apartment complex, hand in hand, and drove (more specifically, Belle tried to drive, while Sheldon practically had a heart attack), to Big Boy.

* * *

"What do you mean, Big Boy has a new burger?!?" Sheldon yelled at the employee.

"I mean that, if you would like, you may try our Big Boy Barbeque Burger." The employee replied sarcastically.

"But Big Boy only has one burger: the Big Boy." Sheldon protested.

"Well, now we have two." The employee defended.

Belle interjected, "May we just have two Big Boys, please?"

The two ate in peace, and drove silently home.

* * *

The couple stopped outside Belle and Penny's apartment.

"Thanks, Shel. I had tons of fun. You're the best."

"No, thank you, Belle. You've helped me become a better person. Without you, I'd be lost. Which brings me to my main point: Belle, I love you. Very much."

Nothing in Sheldon's young, intelligent mind could describe what happened next.

"I love you too, Shel. You've made the tough things in my life a lot more bearable. I moved here anticipating a horrible job and cranky people, but I found you instead. I love you."

Belle stood up on her tippy toes to kiss Sheldon goodnight, before slowly drawing back into her apartment.

"See ya in the morning." She whispered and shut the door.

Sheldon danced back to his apartment, and melted onto the couch.

_I am so happy. I am feeling emotion. I permit myself to feel emotion. I permit myself to feel love for Belle. I permit myself to feel happiness for the both of us. I permit myself to feel hurt when Belle hurts, joy when Belle is joyful, and love for the both of us._


	3. Regular, AntiMonotonous Days

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming! **

* * *

Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 3- Regular, Anti-Monotonous Days

It was March 10th. A Wednesday. In preparation for the regular Halo Night, Belle and Penny were out shopping.

"No, Belle, get the small thing of milk. Remember, Leonard is lactose intolerant!"

"Right… I remember that now." Belle had been living in Pasadena for nearly 6 months, and still not entirely used to all of the gang's quirks.

"Oh, and Howard asked that we pick up some condoms for him and Bernadette…" Penny added.

"Gross! I guess they're back together, then?" Belle asked.

"Nope, Howard is going to try to put the moves on her." Both the girls laughed out loud.

As they checked out, Belle remembered they had to go to the Korean Market to get the good mustard for Sheldon.

"Welcome, your mustard is on isle 4." The staff at the store was familiar with all six friends, because they came so often just to get one item.

* * *

"Penny, is that smoke coming from the hood of your car?"

Before Penny could reply, the old, small car came to a sputtering stop.

"Shit. Sheldon was right. It's the engine. I should have had it checked long ago." The check engine light was blaring red.

"What do we do?" Belle asked.

"We get help." Penny pulled out her phone. "Leonard? Honey, my engine in my car stopped. Can you come get us? Or a tow truck?"

She snapped her phone shut. "They're on their way. Sheldon's mad about Halo night being delayed." This got a little chuckle out of the frightened friends.

* * *

Relief flooded the atmosphere when Leonard's car, followed by _Mike's Towing Co., _pulled around the bend. All four guys were packed into Leonard's small car.

"Thank ya'll so much!" Belle ran up and hugged Sheldon.

"It's no big deal…" Leonard trailed off.

"Yes it is. You said that you would probably get Thank You Sex tonight." Howard added.

"Don't say that in front of Penny!" Leonard, embarrassed, sputtered.

"It's ok, babe. Howard's going for Please Get Back Together With Me Sex." Penny held up the condoms she bought for Wolowitz at the store.

"I'm not embarrassed. It's true." Howard stated.

The gang packed into Leonard's car and drove home, while Penny's car was towed to the shop.

* * *

"We are 34 minutes late for Halo Night." Sheldon observed. "We can take 11 minutes out of play time and dinner time, and 12 minutes out of bathroom time."

"Thanks, Shel." Belle uttered as she flung herself into her designated spot on the couch, next to Sheldon's. She was the only one who at least pretended to appreciate Sheldon's math. They quickly passed out controllers, and divided into teams of three.

"Sheldon, Howard, and Raj, against Belle, Penny, and me." Leonard quickly decided.

"That's not fair! You can't have both the girls! They're way better than me and Sheldon combined!" Wolowitz complained.

"Fine. Sheldon, Howard, and Belle against Penny, Raj, and me. Does anyone protest?"

Raj whispered into Howard's ear.

"The minority in our party has to use the bathroom." Raj gave Howard a How-Dare-You-Insult-My-Race Glare.

"Wait till bathroom time." Sheldon dictated.

* * *

"That is so not fair. Belle has been practicing." Penny complained, as her cousin shot her in the head.

"Practice makes perfect." Sheldon stood up for his girlfriend.

"Besides, Shel and I grew up shooting things. We're from Texas, suckers!" Belle exclaimed as she hit Leonard with her Assault Riffle.

"Oh YES! Team Wolowitz for the win!" Howard yelped.

"That was never our decided team name," Sheldon pointed out, "I prefer Team Enterprise Without Capitan Kirk, making Spock-" He pointed to himself- "The team leader."

"Fine," Wolowitz agreed, "you can be Spock so long as I can be McCoy."

"Hah. I find it funny you would prefer to be the less educated medical doctor than an officer of some sorts." Sheldon added.

"But Bones is handsome." Howard contradicted.

"Exactly my point as to why your being him makes no sense." Sheldon rudely said.

Everyone laughed except for Howard, who appeared hurt as he clicked 'New Game'.

* * *

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I LOVE YA'LL! YOU'RE THE BEST READERS EVER!**


	4. Sheldon's Proposition

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! Please… :)**

* * *

Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 4- Sheldon's Proposition

April 16. It was just like any other regular day. The group intended to go out for dinner. Usually when so many people tried to cram into one space, it was an epic fail. But somehow, the six friends managed not to kill each other every time they tried to go out on the town.

"Howard, you're sitting on my leg! Ouch!" Every one stopped dead in their tracks.

"Raj, sweetie, what did you say?"

"Howard is on my leg, and…" Raj's sentence ended in a whimper when he realized whom he was talking to.

"It's a miracle!" Howard rejoiced as he hopped off Raj's foot.

"I… I… B-believe this is a sign that w-we are becoming better friends." Raj sputtered.

"He's not embarrassed to talk in front of us! Yay!" The girls rejoiced.

"What fun. Now can we just pick where to go for dinner?" Leonard spoke.

"Leonard, you're always such a downer. I can handle not eating cheesecake, but a little fun once in a while won't kill you." Howard retorted.

"I want a burger." Raj added.

"I find that odd. Once again, Raj is off the Hindu wagon. Metaphorically, of course."

"Thanks, Sheldon. I'm sure no one picked that up." Raj spoke angrily.

Sheldon turned to Leonard for some type of confirmation…

"Sarcasm."

"Ah. The jokes of inferior minds continue to elude me." And, everyone glared at Sheldon. He tried to break the awkward silence, "Alright. Who's up for burgers?"

* * *

After a usual dinner, Sheldon and Belle retreated to Sheldon's apartment, while Penny and Leonard went across the hall to Penny's apartment.

"Belle," Sheldon said, as he awkwardly sat her down on the couch, and knelt beside her. "Ti amo. Non posso vivere senza voi." (Translation: I love you. I cannot live without you.) "Will you marry me?" Sheldon pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sheldon, of couse I will! I love you!"

She hugged him and planted a big kiss on his lips. Sheldon, ususaly hug resistant, returned the favor willingly. Belle slipped the ring onto her finger, and the two set off for bed, together, in love.

* * *

"WHAT?" Howard was shocked. Mary Cooper was even more shocked.

"I knew he loved you, but I am so surprised he had the guts to pop the question!" Mary's voice blared over the speakerphone.

"Thanks, Mother. Belle and I have to go to work now. Bye bye." He hurridly pressed the 'end' button on the telephone.

"Are we going to work, then?" Belle asked.

"Nope. I used that scenerio simply as an excuse to get my mother off the phone." Sheldon explained.

The two sat on the couch, cuddeling, long after the rest of the gang had left for work, shopping, and brisket.

"Belle, I have a question."

"Ask away, hon."

"Do you want a family?" Belle paused for a second.

"Yes." She answered confidently.

Shedlon replied, "Me too."

**A/N: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! :)**


	5. The Unexpected Annexation

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this! I spent a ton and a half of time on it so please please review!!**

* * *

Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 5- The Unexpected Annexation

It was nearing the end of May. Sheldon had proposed to Belle nearly a month ago. They planned for a September wedding, because it was the perfect time: Sheldon's summer allergies were drawing to a close. Belle had been acting a little off lately, and Sheldon was worried. Leonard and Penny had other concerns, on the other hand.

"I don't think it's fair that he wants us to move out!" Leonard complained.

"I think it is a suitable compromise. Each couple gets their own place to reside. And the other couple has full access of the other's apartment excluding times of intimacy." Sheldon retorted.

The girls were undecided.

"It would be nice to move out of Penny's tiny guest bed. And I have been sleeping here a lot recently." Belle stated.

"And with Belle out, I'll have plenty of room for your… things, sweetie." Penny explained to Leonard.

"What? Both of you are siding with him? Raj, Howard, help me out!"

Howard let Leonard down as well, "If you move into Penny's apartment, it will give me full access to it as one of your friends! Late night panty raids, here I come!"

"Ew Howard! Gross! You are denied access of my apartment!" Penny squealed.

Raj took another sip of his beer. "So long as I get introduced to one of your friends, I don't care where you live."

"It appears you have been outnumbered. I am the winner. Leonard, start packing!"

* * *

Sheldon and Belle were laying in their bed, exhausted after their long day of moving.

"I feel so physicly exherted right now!" Sheldon exclaimed.

Belle laughed. "Of course you do. You and Leonard sat on the couch playing Halo while Penny and I moved all the stuff!"

"To give myself some credit, I provided lunch for you and Penny both, and it was an intense game." Sheldon retorted.

A moment of silence passed.

"Shel, you know how we had talked about starting a family, and well, we both sort of agreed?"

Sheldon nodded.

"In the month after we had that discussion, I took myself off my birth control pills. I figured, the sooner the better, and if it happens, it happens." Belle's face was starting to light up.

"And…" Sheldon prompted.

"We're pregnant!" Belle was beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh my God! I am so excited!"

Sheldon and Belle hugged for a long minute, and when they pulled away, Belle could see a glint of a happy tear in Sheldon's eyes.

* * *

Now that the fun part of starting a family was over, the couple had to take all sorts of crap from Mary Cooper about having a child before a wedding.

"Premarital intercourse is not unheard of these days, mother." Sheldon suggested.

"I don't give a hoot! We have to move the wedding date so that that unholy demon doesn't pop out right in the middle of the ceremony!" Mrs. Cooper was practicly yelling through the phone.

"What does Meemaw think of me?" Sheldon quietly asked.

"Sadly, she agrees with you. She said so long as there was a ring involved, it was O.K. for y'all to do that sort of thing." Sheldon smiled victoriously with his grandmother's approval.

"I think you should have a June wedding." Mary Cooper added.

"But mother, June is next month!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Well, get crackin'!"

Mary quickly spoke an, "i-love-you-even-though-you-did-this-to-our-family-and-the-christian-community-goodbye" and hung up.

"Shel, I'm sorry you had to deal with this! It's all my fault!" Belle exclaimed.

"It's completely fine! So long as my Meemaw approves, I don't mind making my mother a bit cranky!"


	6. Devastation

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I love ya'll!!**

* * *

Relationships with a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 6- Devastation

Belle sat quietly in the doctor's office, sobbing softly. Crumpled tissues and paperwork surrounded her. The doctor attempted to comfort her.

"It's common for this sort of thing to happen with a woman's first baby. Lots of couples have trouble conceiving."

Belle looked up from her tissues. Her eyes were red from tears. "But we already told everyone. We even moved the wedding!" Belle's voice cracked, and she burst into another round of sobs.

"I will give you a few more minutes alone, maybe you should call Dr. Cooper and talk things out. Just page whenever you need me." The doctor shut the door quietly as she walked out.

Belle gathered up the courage to look at her phone. It displayed a new text from Sheldon, reading "everything going well?" She pressed the call button and held it up to her ear.

It rang three times before he picked up.

"Belle! How's the doctor appointment going?"

She gathered her breath. All she really had to do was quietly whisper the word "miscarriage" and he understood.

"I'll be right there. I love you so much, Belle. We can do this." He hung up, and ran to get Leonard to drive him.

* * *

"Leonard! Get the car! We have to go pick up Belle!" Sheldon screeched, as he threw on his jacket, and got Leonard his keys.

"What's the rush?" Leonard said lazily.

All Sheldon had to do was quietly speak the word "miscarriage." Leonard understood.

"Hey, Penny?" He called across the hall. "Can you set up a dinner for tonight? Like something really fun." When Penny asked why, Leonard stepped into the hall and quietly explained the situation. The sadness on her face was indescribable. Within minutes, she had Raj, Howard, and Bernadette on the phone, arranging something to lift Belle's spirits.

Sheldon, with eyes that resembled a panicked deer, hauled Leonard by his arm down the stairs of the apartment.

* * *

Sheldon jumped out of the car before it even stopped. He rushed to the front of the hospital, where a teary Belle leaned against the reception desk. He immediately pulled her into an awkward hug.

"I love you, Belle. Everything is going to be ok. Don't you worry." Belle slowly pulled out of the hug.

"Let's get out of here. I know it's gonna be alright." Sheldon grabbed her hand and led her out of the gloomy hospital. He guided her into the back seat of Leonard's car, and followed in after her. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Leonard discreetly texted Penny that they were on their way.

* * *

Belle, Sheldon, and Leonard were greeted by Howard at the door. "Hey guys! We have a party going on up in here!" The corners of Howard's mouth tugged towards the ceiling.

"Thank you." Belle whispered.

Penny rushed up to Belle and flung her arms around her shoulders.

"Being around your friends will make you feel better." Penny whispered.

"I sure hope so." Belle chuckled.

Bernadette and Raj sat on the couch.

"Here, Belle, we have a large collection of movies, from chick flicks to comedy. You pick." Bernadette said in her quiet voice.

Raj set the beer in his hand down and held up a multitude of menus. "Whatever you want, we eat. Even if it's Indian food." Raj's hypocritical digestive system gathered a few more sad laughs from Belle.

"I'm just going to go wash up." She stated.

* * *

After a few silent minutes, Sheldon went to check up on Belle. He found her sitting in their room, sobbing.

"Belle! Are you alright?"

In response, she held up her favorite pajamas that she intended to put on. In bold print on the tag was "MATERNITY SIZE".

"Everything is going to be ok," Sheldon comforted. "Next month, on the honeymoon, we try again. It's not the end of the world. Think of it this way: You won't have a hippo belly at our wedding. Now let's go socialize with our friends, and take our mind off these things."

Belle nodded.


	7. Something Old, New, Barrowed, and Blue

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to complete this! I worked flippin' hard though, so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Relationships With a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 7- Something Old, New, Barrowed, and Blue

Penny strode into the room, her arms full of all sorts of makeup. Her responsibility as the Bride's Cousin, and Maid of Honor gave her reign over Belle's face. This was something Penny looked forward too.

"Alright, ladies. Move outta the way!" The crowd around Belle shuffled away in fear of the Junior Rodeo Champion.

Penny joyfully pranced around, adding touches of eyeliner here, and mascara there. Nothing short of fifteen minutes later, Penny presented Belle to all the Bride's Maids. There was a chorus of positive comments. Bernadette, Penny, and Missy Cooper all prepared to walk Belle down the isle. They were ready.

Leonard had no idea what to do. Sheldon was a mess. And as Best Man, Leonard should have figured out a way to get him under control. He was guessing the Redbull didn't help.

"What if she thinks I look ridiculous in a tux? I would feel much more comfortable in my own underwear. I don't like these ones my mom gave me. Why can't I wear my Green Lantern T-Shirt? I feel funny." Sheldon was twitching and walking in a circle, spewing questions and negative comments. Leonard tried to get him to sit down, Raj was having a beer, and Howard was getting it all on tape.

Eventually, Leonard prevailed and got Sheldon to sit down.

"Belle loves you. That's why she said yes. You need to be not so neurotic for like one second so that you can get married. Calm down."

Sheldon started taking deep breaths and thinking about comic books. He was finally ready.

As a piano played quietly in the background, Sheldon and his closest friends got themselves situated at the alter.

Sheldon would have preferred to go to the county courthouse and just sign a few papers, but his mother insisted on the large, very Christian, ceremony.

MeeMaw sat in the very front row on the groom's side of the isle.

"I'm proud of you, Moonpie." She whispered, and he heard because of his Vulcan hearing. Sheldon nodded in appreciation.

Leonard tugged at Sheldon's sleeve. "Hey, you doing alright now?" He casually inquired.

"Leonard, I wouldn't be any other place in the world right now. I'm one lucky bastard."

There was a steady passion in Sheldon's eyes that burned right through Leonard's glasses.

_Damn, he's sure about this. _Leonard pondered. _No second thoughts. He's so happy. I can't take that away from him._ Leonard thought back to that day two weeks ago…

_It was sunny outside. The birds chirped in the trees and shrubbery as Leonard entered the apartment complex. He pulled out his key and unlocked his mailbox. It was mostly some junk and advertisements. Also a couple things from the university. Nothing much, really. He opened and envelope he didn't recognize. When he read the header, he noticed it was addressed to Belle. "That mailman messed up again!" He thought. But then he saw whom the letter was from. Shock overwhelmed Leonard from head to toe. He stood in the lobby, unmoving, until he had read the letter over three times. He trudged up the stairs and knocked on Belle and Sheldon's door. Sheldon was still at work. When Belle opened the door, she faced a stony Leonard. He stuttered in explaining how the letter ended up in his mailbox. He extended it to Belle, and muttered that he had read it. She, in turn, reopened it and read it. And she cried._

Leonard snapped back to reality. Pachabel's Cannon played beautifully as the bridesmaids progressed down the isle. Penny was amazing. She smiled at Leonard flirtatiously and gestured at the back of the isle. There stood Belle, on her father's arm. They walked slowly down the isle.

Leonard had spaced out for most of the wedding. He recalled that Belle's vow to Sheldon mentioned things about love eternally and quotes from distinguished poets and something in a different language.

"You brighten my day. I promise to never let go of you. I'll love you no matter what, Sheldon." As she finished up, Leonard couldn't help but notice the irony in her statement.

"Belle, you changed me. Before I met you, I was cold, rude, and very annoying. You can ask anyone in this room. I also didn't believe in love. I thought it was irrational and impractical. But when I laid eyes on you, I felt something in me move. And when I heard your voice, it was like everything was changing. I didn't know up from down or left from right. I wanted to spend forever with you. And now I can. There is nothing I can say, except I am overwhelmed with how much I love you. I love you, Belle."

Sheldon's vow left his mother, MeeMaw, and Penny sobbing. Howard and Raj, however, simply grinned at how much of a romance novel their scholarly friend had become.

From over Sheldon's shoulder, Belle gave Leonard a look that said; _"I'm telling him tonight, before I leave. He has the right to know."_ Leonard nodded.

The "I Do's" were exchanged, and Sheldon swooped down and landed a graceful kiss on Belle. Everyone clapped and smiled.

Sheldon and Belle sat at that their table at the reception.

The band started playing some catchy waltz, and the couple was dragged to the dance floor. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Belle, I am so happy right now." Sheldon said quietly.

"Me too." She replied. "But I need to tell you something."

They slowly snuck away from the dance floor and into the hallway. Belle pulled a letter out of her purse. Sheldon read it over slowly. He read it again. He read it a third time. Slowly, he looked up from the letter. A tear fell from his eye and landed on the page.

"They're calling you into the military. You can't go. Please." Sheldon begged.

"My expertise in language and culture could severely help the cause. I can change the world. And since we can't have kids anyway…"

"Don't talk like that! I'm sure there are many other people with language doctorates who would be capable to go." Tears were still rolling off Sheldon's face.

"In the letter, it says I'm the best in my field. I have to go. It's sent to me from the president personally." Tears welled up in Belle's eyes as well.

"No, Belle! These letters are mass-produced. Please, please, please don't go."

"I need to." Belle whispered.

After a minute of silence, Sheldon took Belle's hand.

"I support your decision. That's what married people do. When do you leave?"

Belle looked regretfully up at Sheldon. "Tomorrow."

Sheldon, overwhelmed in grief, decided to be strong for his newfounded family.

"Then hurry home." He stated.

He wiped her tears with her handkerchief, held her hand tightly, and they stepped into the light of the dancefloor.


	8. Da Vinci's Flying Machine

Relationships With a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 8- Da Vinci's Flying Machine

Belle and Sheldon stood at the foot of the metal staircase that lead up to the passenger portion of the plane. She wore Nike shorts and a "US Army" t-shirt. Her hair and makeup was still intact from the night before.

Sheldon wore his pajama pants and his Green Lantern T-Shirt, and he carried a large duffel bag with the name 'Cooper' stitched right below the 'U.S.A.'. Neither of them had gotten any sleep the night before, as they were out until 1am from the wedding, and here they now stood outside the airport, just a few short hours earlier.

The warm, damp morning air whipped through the starting engines of the jet planes and through Sheldon's hair. Birds flitted in the sky just above the sunlight breaking the horizon. Sheldon didn't care that he would be late for Dr. Who. Since he met Belle, he learned that there are things that are a hell of a lot more important then television or String Theory.

The two newlyweds gazed into each other's eyes for a long minute without saying anything. "Belle.. I…" Sheldon started to speak, and then he trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand." Belle wrapped her trembling arms around Sheldon's torso. "Six months. That's all." She offered comfortingly.

"180 days. 4,320 hours. 259,200 minutes. 15,552,000 seconds," Sheldon calculated. "And I anticipate the passing of each one."

He pulled a small box out of his pajama pants pocket and opened it. Inside, there was a necklace with a shiny silver Starfleet emblem attached. He slid it over her head and it sat around her neck. "You will always be my Uhura. Logically, I never should have fallen in love. But you made the improbable occur. I will always carry you in my heart," Sheldon stated romantically, "but, figuratively, of course. It defies physics to carry an actual human being with one in one's heart." This sprinkle of Sheldon's usual personality made Belle smile.

"I love you, Shel. I will be safe, I promise."

The metal steps clicked as Belle's flip flops hit their cold surface. She stopped at the top, and looked back onto the runway at her husband. Sheldon stared at her, watching her every move. "I'll write you every day." Belle promised. Sheldon, being the typical nerd he is, held up his hand in the Star Trek Vulcan signal that both of them were so familiar with.

Belle turned away and stepped into the airplane. Sheldon still stood at the foot of the plane long after the doors had closed, and he didn't move until a TSA official guided him out of the path of the plane. Sheldon remained still until the plane was just a distant dot in the sky.

In all the years he had lived in California, Sheldon had never gone to the beach. He considered them impractical and unsanitary. On this occasion, however, Sheldon decided the coastline would be good for his health. He had planed on taking the week off of work for the honeymoon, so a day away from his desk would not be fatal to anyone.

He took off his sandals and let the sand sink between his toes. The feeling was so unusual; it ran a chill up his spine. Sheldon watched as a family of four pranced on the beach in the rising summer sun. His hands, resting at his sides, grew increasingly colder. _I am not feeling well. I am nauseated._ Sheldon thought, _This is most likely due to food poisoning, because it is impossible that I am jealous of this happy family. Right? I suppose… Jealousy is an unnatural emotion. I would prefer to not experience it. _And with this thought, Sheldon left the family alone on the beach.

"This is what life is about. We men should embrace our masculinity. Like, drinking whiskey and watching football and smoking cigarettes." Wolowitz was ecstatic they boys were having a men's only night out.

"What masculinity?" Raj complained, "We were at CalTech."

"Shut up. I can be masculine. My mom says I am." Howard retorted.

Sheldon sat on the end of the bar, nervously twisting the golden band around his finger.

"She'll be okay." Leonard comforted.

"Logically speaking, she won't." Sheldon explained, "In Afghanistan, educated women are persecuted. Belle is at risk simply for being herself."

"Don't worry, there are people to protect her."

"Still, I worry." Sheldon hadn't even looked at his hamburger.

Sheldon seemed to let loose a little when they returned home to his apartment and put on season one of Star Trek.

Raj and Howard continued their usual banter, and Leonard prepared ice cream sundaes for everyone.

"…I just don't see how it's that difficult,"

"If you had a neurological disorder too, you would understand." Raj defended.

"It's not a neurological disorder. You just piss your pants every time you want to talk to a girl." Wolowitz smiled after his remark.

Raj retorted, "I have never pissed my pants since I was 16, mister tighty witeies."

"At least I can talk to women. I'm seductive…" Howard looked off dreamily into the distance.

"Tossing around lame pick-up lines and getting rejected does not count as talking to women." And at this remark, Howard was left silent.

Weeks had gone by, and still Sheldon hadn't received any letters from Belle.

"Leonard, I am concerned for my wife's safety."

"I'm honestly sure she's fine." Leonard comforted.

Sheldon grew increasingly nervous, so with a twitch, he flipped on the news.

Bold, black headlines filled the screen.

_**Breaking News.**_

"**The state in Afghanistan grows critical as a team of scientists and doctors were abducted by the Taliban. War has broken out between United States and Rebel troops, chaos is certain.**"

Only one thought filled Sheldon's mind.

_Belle._

_Where is she?_

_She's in danger._

_Is she still alive?_

Sheldon whipped around the apartment in a confused panic, while Leonard sat still on the couch, dumbfounded.

"Yes, hello? Is this the head of the language department? Oh. He's not in his office? Is there a cell phone number at which I can reach him? No, this is Dr. Cooper. Yes. Yes. I saw. Thank you."

Sheldon was in a frenzy, working as fast as he could.

"Hello, Doctor? Yes sir. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Yes. I need the names of those who were in the party abducted by the Taliban. Okay… Okay… Yes. I'm her husband. Thank you."

Tears were streaming down Sheldon's face, but he continued his speed. He grabbed every last bill from all his secret money hiding places around the apartment, his passport from the safe, and his toothbrush from the bathroom.

"Leonard, drive me to the airport."

Leonard had to consciously stop his mouth from hanging open.

"Sheldon, this is not the rational thing to do. Think logically. What would Spock do?"

"In the episode The Galileo Seven, Spock made the decision to act emotionally. Or rather, he made the decision to act irrationally. Desperate times call for desperate means, Leonard. I must act out of my emotion for the person I love."


	9. Brain Before Brawn

Relationships With a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 9- Brain Before Brawn

The plane landed with a bump in Kabul, but Sheldon was unafraid. He had only one thing on his mind.

_Belle._

The next three days were a panicked blur for Sheldon. He had never done anything so irrationally or unplanned in his life.

There was a Military station just outside of the airport. A caravan that took him to where _she_ was stationed.

A man in a green coat who said Sheldon shouldn't be here.

Confidential, he said. Not for regular citizens.

Sheldon persisted.

The man took Sheldon to where _she_ had lived for the first few days.

Taken in the night, he said. They didn't know until morning.

They have suspicions, though.

Pictures of a grey brick, two story building. Taliban headquarters in Kabul.

Most likely, _she_ was there.

A lieutenant. Offering special circumstances for Sheldon.

A bulletproof vest. It said "REPORTER".

No weapon.

Sheldon followed the lieutenant.

In a truck. Men with guns.

Nervousness. 45 minutes.

_Belle,_ Sheldon thought, _I'm coming to get you. You will be safe soon._

More men with guns by the grey brick building.

Sheldon followed the lieutenant.

There was gunfire.

They rushed into the building, turning over room after room.

There were three men in turbans trying to escape the building.

The men with guns followed them.

_She _screamed.

It had to be _her._

_She _was still alive, Sheldon felt it.

Sheldon ran up a staircase.

A locked door.

The lieutenant shortly behind him.

The lieutenant slammed his body, time after time, into the locked door.

It did not give.

Here, Sheldon paused.

A rational, logical thought came to him.

Lever.

Sheldon took a plank of wood and placed it between the door and the floor. The two men were able to unhinge the door and come crashing through the doorway.

_Brain before brawn, Dr. Cooper, _Sheldon thought to himself.

Five chairs.

Three are empty.

One man with glasses. Bloody. Not moving.

A girl, blonde hair stained red and brown. Scars. Dirt.

_She _was breathing, no, talking, now shouting out his name.

"Sheldon! Sheldon! Sheldon!"

Knives to cut through the rope that bound _her._

Sitting on the ground, in each other's arms.

_Nothing else matters._


	10. The Friendship Conundrum

Relationships With a Vulcan Physicist

Chapter 10- The Friendship Conundrum

After many physical examinations, paperwork, and sweet-talking, Sheldon and Belle were scheduled for a flight back to California. The two newlyweds sat on the plane, enjoying each other's company.

"It would appear that my sudden decision to board an airplane last week has cured my fear. I am unafraid. However, if there was any possible way to take a train back home, I would have preferred that option." Sheldon squeaked.

"I'm glad you're cured!" Belle laughed, "But always stay yourself."

"Belle," Sheldon said, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes..." She hesitantly replied.

"Do you find me more physically attractive after my demonstration of masculine qualities by rescuing you?" At this, Belle burst into laughter.

"Oh, Shel. I don't know what to say! Certainly by coming to Afghanistan and rescuing me you displayed your risk-taking, manly qualities. But I love you because you're Sheldon, not because you're some guy out of Muscle Man Magazine."

Sheldon breathed a quick sigh of relief and wrapped his hand tightly around Belle's.

_I will never let go, _He promised quietly in his head. _I am always here._

Leonard had spent the past week clinging to Penny's side as they both awaited a call from either Sheldon or the University.

"Do you have any idea how badly this could go?" Wolowitz pointed out, "We could lose two of our best friends."

"Stop being so negative," Raj said as he twisted the top off a second beer. "You're not making anyone feel better."

"At least I'm not simultaneously drinking my worries away while defying my religious rules and regulations." Howard retorted.

Raj spat back, "I don't think it's exactly Kosher to…."

"STOP." Leonard interjected. "You're married couple bickering isn't helping anyone at all." Suddenly, Penny burst into tears. At this, all the guys attempted to comfort her.

"They are so young," Penny sobbed, "And they weren't even married for a few days! It's so romantic, but so so sad."

In his drunken state, Raj began to sob uncontrollably too. "They were perfect for each other!" He howled.

Wolowitz pulled out a handkerchief and attempted to wipe the tears off Raj's face, but Raj swatted his had away. "Okay, dude. That's just a little two gay."

It was six o' clock in the morning, so naturally, Penny and Leonard were asleep. From the kitchen, there was a faint _ring ring_ of a telephone. Leonard jolted awake and stumbled out into the living room. He tripped, and a loud groan came from the floor.

"Raj? What the hell are you doing here?" The alcoholic Indian had passed out on the floor the night before.

Leonard continued to stumble around without the benefit of his glasses, until he reached the source of the ringing.

"Hello?" Leonard squawked. "Yes. His emergency contact? Oh, really… Well, yes, that's me. Yes. Yes. 2pm? Okay. Thanks." He slammed the phone shut.

Penny had been woken up by all the commotion, and she, in turn, was stumbling around the apartment.

"Sheldon and Belle are on the way home," Leonard stated. "We're picking them up from the airport at 2." Penny exhaled, relieved. Raj emitted a groan that could be interpreted as enthusiasm, had he not been so hung-over.

Leonard soon had Howard on the phone, and Wolowitz declared that he was coming over to the apartment, quote, "faster then you can say porn".

When Howard arrived at the door, he extended a large, brownish plastic container.

"My mom made us a congratulatory brisket for lunch!" He exclaimed.

"Yum." Penny replied sarcastically, while Leonard muffled the sound of his gag reflex.

At 1:30, the four sat on the edge of their seats outside the baggage claim.

Time ticked by slowly.

At 1:45, Raj had to go to the bathroom, but Penny accused him of being a bad friend and made him sit back down again.

Time moved even slower.

Between 1:50 and 1:55, Howard's mom called him, saying she was "going to Olive Garden for dinner, so you're on your own, sweetie. Maybe your girlfriend will be a woman for a change and cook you something to eat."

At 1:56, Howard hung up on his mother.

At 2:00, Penny pressed her face on the glass dividing the baggage claim from the secure part of the terminal. "They should have landed by now!" She yelped.

Finally, when 2:07 rolled around, Sheldon and Belle strolled through the set of double doors, hand in hand. They were ambushed with a shower of hugs, kisses, and tears. Unfortunately, the majority of the kisses came from Wolowitz. Penny sobbed while her cousin embraced her with the arm that wasn't in a cast.

Sheldon stepped back for a minute. He observed the crowd of homo sapiens, just like any superb scientist should.

_They are very emotional, _He thought. _I suppose I am too. I am glad to be home. _Now, Sheldon thought with a brain that was more human then Vulcan.

_I am incredibly lucky to be with these people. Every single one of them cares about me. They are my best friends in the universe. I dare say, I love them. Yes. I love them._

The six friends crammed themselves into Penny's car and putt-putted along the highway back to the apartments. Sheldon planted a kiss on Belle's cheek, and exchanged a glance with Leonard.

_I, Doctor Sheldon Cooper, through an approach that was more emotional then scientific, have discovered friendship._


End file.
